Strangers On The Same Path
by BeanZooka
Summary: Karma is the head cheerleader, Amy is the captain of the basketball team. There are two-of-a-kind, so how is it possible that they are not friends?


**Hi, all of you beautiful souls! So, I'm dipping my toes back into the fanfiction world. This is going to be a two-part short story. I hope you like it, and I would love to hear feedback from you all!**

The way that Amy's sweat glistened on her skin, making her muscles seem that much more defined, was enough to put anyone in a trance-like state. The red-haired, head cheerleader was no exception to that. In between cheers (and sometimes even during), her eyes would make their way over to the team captain.

Amy Raudenfeld was something special, that's for sure. From her perfectly crooked smile, to her messy locks that somehow always looked flawless, to her gorgeous green eyes, and fit body. And she didn't even _try_ to look that good! Killer looks aside, her personality is also impeccable. The girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body, and those lucky enough to get close to her know her for her goofball sense of humor. Most people know her for her hard work and dedication to basketball, though. It seems she is always either in the gym or on the court. And it has definitely paid off, judging by the amount of colleges fighting over her.

So, it's really no surprise that even the school's poster child, Karma Ashcroft, is in awe. The brunette is also someone who turns heads everywhere she goes. She has been cheering since middle school and has perfected the craft. Her bubbly personality makes her a fun leader, and her experience makes her a great one. Like Amy, Karma is in the gym quite often to stay in top form.

Being as gorgeous and kind as they both are, everyone always has the same question for them, "How are you single?"

To which comes the same reply from both of them, "I'm focusing on myself and my future right now. I don't have the time." And they leave it at that, no matter how many guys (and girls) ask them on dates.

As similar as the two are, you would think they would be best friends. Yet, no one has seen them so much as interact outside of athletics and school events. At which, they are friendly and cordial to each other. Generally, they stick to their tight-knit friends. Karma always with her best friends Lauren and Shane (both on the squad with her) and Amy with Liam (an ex-basketball player turned artist).

 **BUZZZZZZ** And there is the game. Hester High won- no surprise there. Amy's 43 points had a major part in that. Even as the cheer squad were screaming and bouncing in celebration, Karma's eyes were fixated on the back of Amy. 'Raudenfeld, 8' It seems as though the redhead has traced those characters on the back of the form-fitting red jersey hundreds of times at least. And now it wasn't going unnoticed. Shane followed Karma's gaze and smirked when he saw where it had landed.

"You know, cheer sex works better whenever the person is actually facing you," he quipped, smile growing when he saw Karma's eyes widen and dart away from the blonde.

"What?! I'm not having cheer sex with anybody!" Came the overly-loud and overly-defensive reply. Karma turned her body away from the court and started gathering her things.

"I know.. Like I said, more effective when the other person is looking," he chuckled as the distressed girl starting shoving things into her bag.

 _Busted_ , Shane thought and smiled to himself. He was always teasing people, joking around, and having a good time. He and Karma had been best friends for ten years, all of which Shane has been openly gay and proud. He definitely stood out in school with his unique sense of style, outgoing personality, and dark hair that was styled perfectly. The two were great at balancing each other out- where Karma was very level-headed and cautious, Shane was very impulsive and didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Karma mumbled an excuse about needing to go get showered and hurriedly exited through the cheering crowd. The male cheerleader left behind, signature smirk on his face. His brown eyes scanned through the crowd, focusing on Amy, who was being praised and congratulated by the excitable team and fans. She smiled graciously as she accepted hug after hug and handshake after handshake. Even covered in sweat, out of breath, and hair matted to her face, there was no denying that Karma had good taste.

Karma was now alone in the locker room. Between taking extra long showers and making sure everything was put away properly, she was used to being the last one there. She had just gotten her bag packed and was pulling her jacket onto herself, only a sports bra underneath. Halfway through zipping it up, a cough caught her attention.

There she was: Amy Raudenfeld. Freshly showered, wearing sweatpants and a _very_ form-fitting tank top, gym bag over her shoulder. "Hey, Ms. Head Cheerleader," the blonde drawled out, smile splayed on her face. Her raspy, low voice sent butterflies straight through Karma's body.

"Hey there, Ms. Star Basketball Player," Karma mimicked her smile as the blonde dropped her gym bag and made her way over to her. Immediately, fingers were on the zipper of her green jacket, toying with it. Amy gave her a sly smile as she slowly pulled it down, eyebrow raised as she saw what Karma was wearing (rather, not wearing) underneath.

"So.. I saw you checking me out. I thought we were trying to be discrete?" The blonde teased and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's frame, Karma intaking a breath from the skin-to-skin contact.

"Well, if you didn't look so sexy out there, I would easily be able to be discrete," she replied, trailing her hands up Amy's stomach and chest, landing on the back of her neck, gently scratching. It was the other girl's weak spot- her eyes would always close slightly and a lazy smile would appear, accompanied by a low moan.

"Ah, my sweet spot.. Unfair," Amy struggled to get out, grip on Karma going limp. The cheerleader, enjoying the control she had at the moment, took advantage of the situation and planted kisses, very gently on the blonde's collar bone, making her way up to her neck. She smiled against her smooth skin whenever she heard a throaty moan rising, lightly scraping her teeth against her as she made her way to Amy's ear.

"Did I mention how sexy you looked out there? I could have taken you right there, in the middle of the court," She whispered and pressed the basketball player against the lockers behind them, her leg going in between hers. Hearing another moan, she continued on, "All I could think about was how badly I wanted to be inside of you," She pushed her thigh against the other girl's center and ran one of her hands down to her chest, palming her breast, loving the way her nipples hardened immediately.

"Fuck, babe.. How do you get me so wet, so fast?" Amy gathered enough strength to tangle her hands in red hair, crashing Karma's lips into hers. The kiss was passionate and needy. They weren't able to touch each other as often as they would like, and whenever they could, they couldn't get enough of each other. Karma running her tongue against Amy's lips, and Amy's teeth nibbling on hers in return. They broke apart only momentarily to paw each other's clothes off. No matter how often they had seen each other naked, neither of them were used to how gorgeous the other was. They shared a shy smile.

"Whoa," Karma breathed out heavily.

"I know," Amy's eyes raked over her body hungrily in return. "Everyone is gone, right?"

"Uh huh," came the absentminded reply, her eyes fixated on the athlete's toned stomach.

"Then come here," her hands grabbed Karma's waist and flipped their position to where she had the other girl pinned now. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby."

 **Okay, guys, so sorry about the cliffhanger. The next piece is going to be smut central! Buckle up and get ready!**


End file.
